MORP
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Crackfic! The Yamis and Hikaris, plus Joey and Kaiba, go to the MORP dance. Really, it's just a normal night...right? Yes...yes it is. Made for humor purposes only. :-:Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping:-:


**Just to let you all know, MORP is a dance...just in case you didn't figure it out the first time. This was a fic I wrote after going to a dance with my best friends in the whole world of wide XD. MORP is the funnest dance at our school so I had to write about it. Most of the things in this fic have to do with what we did that night...except the lemony slashy parts :)**

**Anyways, there will be many pairings in this fic, mostly Yami/Hikari pairings.**

**Yes, there is a YGOTAS quote in here ;)**

**I really have no clue who is talking to Tristan in this fic. I think it's Duke but I'll you descide.**

**Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: Fluff, major OOCness...I think that's it...**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I really wish I did because I could torture the characters more efficiently... :)**

**Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

_~Game Shop~_

"Hey Yami, do you feel this outfit is too…much?"

The former pharaoh, Yami, was busy sorting out his own outfit when he heard his little light calling him. Looking up, his amethyst eyes doubled in size at the outfit the hikari had picked out.

Little Yugi was no longer wearing his usual school uniform. Instead, he had on a neon blue shirt with a white jacket over it. His pants were neon orange, along with his belt that was hanging around his small hips.

"A-Aibou…that's really…" Yami couldn't form any words together at the mere sight of his innocent light.

Yugi blushed hotly before bowing his head, looking again into the mirror. "Maybe it's a little too much…"

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as he squeaked when Yami scooped him up in his arms and kissed his nose, chuckling when the hikari giggled cutely.

"You look perfect my little aibou."

_~A few blocks down…~_

"Ryou?"

Nothing.

"Ryou?"

Silence.

"RYOU?"

"WHAT?"

The spirit of the Millennium Ring, Bakura, smirked when he heard his light yell back at him. He then proceeded to lean back against the banister.

"What the hell are you doing up there? The baka pharaoh and his midget hikari wanted us to be at the game shop 15 minutes ago."

Again, no noise.

"Hikari? Are you alright?" Bakura asked, ready to make his way up the stairs.

"No! No, Bakura! Don't come up here!"

The thief was taken aback by the sudden outburst before an evil grin slid across his face. Making his way up the stairs, he purposely began stomping very loudly.

"Uh oh! Better hide hikari! Here I come!"

"Eek! No! Please don't come in here!"

Bakura was never one to listen. Making his way across the hall, he grabbed the door knob and flung the door open…

…only to have his eyes widen almost as wide as Ryou's when he saw the outfit his sweet hikari was wearing.

Ryou squeaked when he saw his yami looking at him. His outfit which he had just finished putting on consisted of a very tight neon pink shirt with a neon green vest, both of the clothing above his belly button. His leather pants were also neon green and clung to his hips and legs perfectly.

Bakura just starred. He had never seen his Ryou in such…unique clothing.

"Oh my Ra…you're absolutely perfect."

Ryou blinked in surprise. "W-What? You like what I'm wearing? I though that maybe it was a little too-eeek!" Ryou squealed in surprise when his yami tackled him onto the bed and showered his face with kisses.

"You look adorable, little one."

_~A mile away…~_

"MARIK! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON OR I SWEAR TO RA I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW AGAIN!"

Said essence of darkness, Marik, cackled again before sliding past his hikari again. However, he didn't count that Malik would stick his foot out and he went tumbling to the floor.

Turning to face the light, he pouted. "Hikari-pretty! That hurt!"

Malik snickered. "Yeah and you don't think my eyes were burning from watching you frolic around the house like that?"

The dark yami continued to pout before a feral grin graced his lips. "Then perhaps we should dress together, eh hikari-light?"

Eyes wide, Malik started to back away. Bad things tended to happen when his yami had a look like that on his face. "Mariku, don't do anything you'll regret…"

The light was cut off by his own startled cry when the yami picked him up easily and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Malik glared at his dark, which didn't seem to bother Marik at all and wiped his soiled cheek roughly.

"To the closet!" Marik shouted, running up the stairs and laughing at his hikari's instinctive grip on his shoulders.

_~Kaiba's mansion~_

"I cannot believe they dragged me into this nonsense…"

The CEO grumbled at the lack of dark colors in his outfit. His once dark suit had been replaced by neon blue. Still, he had his trench coat to hide everything…

_~Game Shop~_

"Shut it tomb robber!" Yami snapped as Bakura started to snicker at the outfit the ex-pharaoh was in.

Pink. Everything was pink. Yugi had convinced (more like forced) his dark into neon pink clothing, much to Yami's embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't think I could imagine you looking even more stupid than you normally do." Bakura said his mouth twisted into an amused smirk.

"You little baka…"

"Yami! What did I say about fighting with the tomb robber?" the spiky-haired light scolded. Yami looked at his hikari in desperation but when the look did not change, he hung his head and mumbled out a forced apology.

"Very good," Yugi said, standing on his tiptoes so he could lightly kiss his yami's cheek in a thank you.

Sitting on the couch, Marik had Malik in his lap, petting his platinum blonde hair and nuzzling his cheek like a cat. Letting his hand rest on the light's chest, he playfully twirled the buttons on his neon green vest around.

"Mariku! Stop it! Please! That tickles!" the tan hikari said, squirming as his yami started to mess with his clothing and hair, fingers dancing occasionally along soft, brown flesh. The darkest yami chuckled as his hikari's reaction before placing loose kisses on the bronze neck.

"EEEK! Mariku!"

"You're too sensitive hikari-pretty! Mariku-dark finds it funny!" the insane yami squealed in child-like happiness before planting a huge kiss on Malik's plush lips.

Ryou watched the two, chuckling softly at how oddly affectionate the psycho dark could be. He was interrupted when he felt a pair of strong arms lock around his waist and pick him up into said strong arms.

"K-Kura!" the innocent light squeaked. Bakura chuckled at his light before he proceeded to spin around, holding his hikari at arms length like a small child. Ryou's squeaked again but this time in delight as he spun through the air.

Bakura stopped after a few seconds, brining his hikari in and gave him a gentle kiss on each cheek. "I can't get over how adorable you are."

Yami couldn't help but smile softly at how the two darks that were normally reserved, oblivious in Marik's case, affectionately loved their hikaris.

"Are we all ready to go?" Yugi asked, grabbing the keys to the car they were going to ride in.

"Yes Aibou, lets get going before there's a long line." The amethyst-eyed yami nodded before following his hikari out the door. Bakura, who had placed Ryou on his feet, walked with them while Marik grabbed Malik and carried him out the door upside down, laughing as the tan hikari struggled.

"Marik!"

_~Front Gate of "Morp"~_

"What do you mean you forgot your i.d card?"

"Please don't be mad hikari-pretty!"

Malik sighed in frustration, running a hand through his blonde hair. He knew he should be mad at his yami but the puppy dog eyes, failing puppy dog eyes, Marik were giving him pulled at his heart a little.

"No it's fine. Just join spirits with me."

Marik's expression brightened and the hikari could help but let a small smile grace his lips at his yami's change in expression.

The ex-pharaoh and his hikari were waiting on the other side of the gate, watching as Malik and Marik joined together, the yami disappearing from sight. Bakura, leading Ryou to were Yami and Yugi were standing, snickered as he watched Malik stagger through the gate, holding his head.

"Something wrong tomb keeper?"

The tan hikari glared at Bakura before Marik finally reappeared again. The woozy hikari jumped when his dark came beside him but cooed in relief when the pressure on his mind released.

The psycho yami frowned, eyes slightly sad. "I hurt hikari-light?"

Lilac orbs blinked before a reassuring smile formed on Malik's face, taking his yami's hand and rubbing it gently. "We just haven't been that closely connected in so long, it took me by surprise."

Marik's eyes changed from hurt to happy in a few moments. Scanning the area, he squealed when he spotted the fairs wheel, running towards it. "Come on hikari-pretty! I wanna go on the large spinning contraption!"

The blonde hikari growled before he darted after his yami. "Mariku! I thought I told you to stay close to me!"

Ryou giggled at the two before turning to look up at Bakura, motioning to the soft white couches on the ends of the dance floor. The yami smirked and nodded, wrapping an arm around his hikari and walking over.

The multi-colored haired hikari smiled, pleased that the other yami and hikaris were preoccupied.

"Hey Yug'!"

Yugi blinked in surprise but when he turned around, he smiled once he spotted Joey approaching him and Yami. The former pharaoh copied his hikari's warm smile as the blonde duelist came up to them.

"Hey! Didja' know dat Kaiba is here?"

Feigning shock, Yugi placed one hand over his mouth. "The great Seto Kaiba? At a school dance? Impossible."

"But aibou, you're the one that invited…"

"Hey Yami, do you want to go on the Twister ride?" the amethyst-eyed hikari asked, cutting his yami off and sending a warning glare in his direction.

Yami blinked before nodding, still not understanding why his hikari was trying to keep the fact that he invited, more like forced, Kaiba a secret. He grunted in surprise when said hikari grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the hazel-eyed blonde, saying his goodbyes rather quickly.

_**Farris Wheel~_

"~kari-pretty! We're not moving at all! I'm bored!" Marik complained, resting his chin on his palms.

"Mariku, other people still need to get on first and then we can go. You're too impatient." Malik shot back, rolling his eyes.

The insane yami stuck his tongue out childishly before pouting again. When the cart started moving again, he brightened, hoping they would be moving faster but groaned again when they stopped right at the top of the ride.

"Boring!" he cried out, rocking forward and backwards. Malik shrieked in surprise when the ground suddenly seemed parallel with his body.

"Mariku! Mariku stop it!"

The dark yami gave his hikari a puzzled look. "But Malik-light, I'm so bored! They haven't started it yet! I wanna go faster!"

"Well rocking this Ra-damn thing back and forth is not going to help us."

"But it's fun! Watch!"

"Eeek! Mariku! I said no! Listen to Malik-light!"

Whine and pout.

However, Marik's boredom wore off as the ride began to go faster with no stops at all, making said yami squeal with delight. Malik merely smirked at his yami, affectionately rubbing his hand.

"It's still too slow. Malik-light, do you have the rod?"

Puzzled, the tan hikari reached for his Millennium Item instantly and handed it to his yami, a little afraid when an evil grin graced the dark's lips.

"Perfect."

"Uh Mariku, what are you doi-iiiiiinnng?"

Malik really didn't get to finish his question correctly as the Millennium Rod glowed and the turning of the ride instantly became much faster than it was before. Much faster.

_~White couches~_

Ryou giggled as his yami played with his hair. He felt the strong hands sorting the shorter strands from the longer, combing his fingers through the silky locks and rubbing that tender spot on the base of the brown-eyed hikari's skull that made him groan.

"It's so nice here."

"It's too bright."

Ryou smiled and rested his head on his yami's chest, scooting closer to the warm body as a chilly breeze made him involuntarily shiver.

Bakura looked down, a hint of concern in his eyes. "Are you cold Yadonushi?"

The hikari blinked and looked up at his dark. "M-Maybe a little…"

The spirit of the ring smiled softly before he gathered his hikari up in his arms and rested his head on the mount of fluffy, white hair, chuckling when Ryou gave off something that sounded like a happy purr and snuggled closer.

_~Twister Ride~_

Yami looked at the ride, uncertainty in his eyes. "Are you sure this ride is safe aibou? It look a little dangerous…"

Yugi giggled. "Of course it's safe Yami! I've been on it a million times!"

The ex-pharaoh was still unsure but trusted his hikari and nodded his eyes soft. Once it was their turn to get on, he followed his hikari into the round (pink) cart and strapped in, watching his hikari first so he did it correctly.

"Don't worry Yami! It's so fun! You're gonna want to ride on it all night!"

The ex pharaoh smiled softly. "I trust you aibou."

_~Dance floor~_

"Kaiba! Hey Kaiba!"

The CEO groaned in aggravation. He knew that Brooklyn accent all too well.

"What do you want mutt?"

Joey bit his lips, mocking a pout before smiling again. "Aww come on Kaiba! Lighten up a bit! It's a dance! You're supposed to have some fun!"

"I don't do fun."

The blonde frowned. "Then why didja come?"

Kaiba stiffened a bit before glaring at Joey. After a heartbeat or too he stalked off in the other direction, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Kaiba? Wait come back!" He made the move to follow the CEO but squeaked when he was forced back into the middle of many moving bodies. "Kaiba!"

Seto blinked and turned around surprised when he saw that the mutt wasn't following him. "Wheeler?" The CEO then noticed the blonde stuck in the middle of the crowd and rolled his eyes when he recognized his name on the hazel-eyed duelist's mouth.

"Brilliant."

_~Farris Wheel~_

"Mariku, I'm going to kill you!"

"Ahh Malik-pretty! Don't hurt Mariku-dark!"

The insane psycho let of a cry of fright when his hikari started to chase him all around the area by the rides, a murderous look in his eyes. Poor Malik didn't get very far as his dizziness got the best of him and he went tumbling to the floor, face first in grass.

"Mariku!"

Marik stopped running from his hikari and cautiously walked back. The cry his light gave was one of pleading but he knew Malik better than anyone and could tell there was something fishy going on. Once he was standing above his light, he slowly bent down.

"Malik-pretty? Are you okay?"

No response.

"Hikari-pretty?"

"Gotcha!"

"EEEK!"

Malik laughed playfully as he tackled his dark to the ground, firmly planting both legs on either side of his waist and pinning the tan arms to his sides. Marik blinked in surprise but before he could say anything, the lilac-eyed hikari pressed their lips together and he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

Malik pulled away, smirking at the look on Marik's face. Leaning down, he kissed the dark's nose softly, chuckling when said dark gave off a soft squeal. "You fell for it and now I have you."

The yami pouted. "That wasn't nice hikari-pretty." His expression then changed to an evil grin and Malik paled, knowing something bad was going to happen.

Taking his hikari's horror-filled expression as encouragement, he latched both hands onto Malik's hips, squeezing tightly. The tan hikari squeaked in shock in an instant as the positions were flipped and Marik was on top, his nose brushing his hikari's.

"Now I have you."

_~Twister ride~_

"Aibou! That was so exhilarating!"

Yugi smiled brightly. "I knew you would like it."

Yami returned his smile. "Liked it? That was…fun. Yes, that was very fun!" The amethyst-eyed hikari giggled before he cried out softly as his yami scooped him up.

"Come on aibou! Let's go again!"

_~Dance floor~_

"Wheeler?"

"Kaiba! Save me!"

The CEO groaned inwardly. Stupid mutt, getting lost in a sea of people this large. Did he have no brains at all?

"Just grab my hand mutt."

No less then a few seconds later, an incredible force pulled him slightly off his feet and he grunted. "Come on now mutt! Help me a little bit here!"

After a few minutes of pulling, and hopefully pushing from Joey's end, the blonde flew out of the mob of dancers, yelping when he landed right on top of Kaiba.

The CEO's blue eyes widened as the force of Joey's fall knocked the wind out of him, forcing his head up and his lips latched onto Joey's.

Both of the duelists were frozen, neither one deepening the kiss or pulling away, eyes wide and shocked. The blonde was the first to move…shoving his tongue down into Kaiba's wide open mouth.

The CEO blinked for a moment before he cautiously relaxed into the kiss, grabbing a handful of golden locks and pulling him closer. Once they parted, blue orbs stared into hazel, gazes locked.

"Thanks richboy."

"No problem puppy."

_~White couches~_

Bakura sighed softly as the flashing lights flashed around the dance floor and the cool breeze brushed past his creamy skin. Looking down at the little hikari in his arms, he smiled and brushed his hand across the flawless skin of Ryou's cheeks.

Said hikari looked up at his yami and smiled, nuzzling Bakura under the chin like a fluffy white kitten. The yami wrapped his arms tightly across his hikari and whispered in his ear. "Quite a turn out, eh Ryou?"

Ryou nodded. "There are always a lot of people at this dance."

Silence between them once again flowed through the air. They were so into each other's warmth that the two figures behind them weren't noticed.

Literally out of nowhere, a pair of hands reached over and squeezed Bakura's ribs, making the spirit shriek in surprise and release his hold on Ryou, causing the hikari to fall into the arms of the second culprit.

"Haha! I got him Mariku!" Malik said laughing, carrying the squealing brown-eyed hikari into the crowd of people.

It took the tomb robber a few seconds to get over the tickly sensation before he realized that his Ryou was no longer in his lap. He wasn't anywhere near him, in fact. Looking back, he glared at Marik while twisting out of his grip.

"You're such a child."

Marik snickered. "It wasn't me that stole your hikari."

The white-haired yami, wanting desperately to punch Marik's face in, turned away and ran after where Malik had taken his hikari.

"Malik you little brat! Give me Ryou back!"

_~Twister Ride~_

"Again aibou! Again!"

"Yami, we've gone on 15 times. I think we need to take a break."

The ex-pharaoh pouted but complied, letting his hikari lead him off to the white couches and brining the little one into his lap, stroking his multi-colored hair soothingly.

_~Side of the dance floor~_

Kaiba knew that the dance floor was really no place for him to be lying on the floor, but the side area was much better. Gently stroking Joey's hair, he sighed when the blonde head fell onto his chest.

"Kaiba?"

"Hmm?"

"You're such a prick sometimes, ya know dat?"

The CEO raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "I believe that's none of you're business puppy."

The blonde huffed in frustration, making Kaiba chuckle softly.

_~By the Farris Wheel~_

"Malik! I swear to Ra if you don't give my hikari back, I'm gonna rip your soul out of your body without the use of the ring!" Bakura screamed, chasing after the tan hikari.

"Not a chance thief! Ryou is mine!" he yelled back, snickering when he heard Ryou giggling. He finally made his destination; the front of the line at the Farris Wheel. Just before Bakura reached them, they were strapped in and descended backwards.

The spirit huffed in aggravation. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

_~White couches~_

"Yami? Do you want to…um…"

"What little one?"

"Uhm…d-do you want to d-dance with me?"

Yami smiled. Placing a gentle kiss on each of his hikari's rosy red cheeks, he nuzzled his cheek against his hikari's.

"I would love to."

_~Kaiba's limo~_

"We going to your place Kaiba?"

"That was the general plan was it not Wheeler?"

Joey smiled and snuggled a little closer to the CEO, beaming on the inside when the brunette didn't scoot away.

_~Bottom of the Farris Wheel~_

Bakura crossed his arms as he watched the cart that held the tan hikari and his precious Ryou raise higher and higher until it was right above him.

"Little brat…"

"Hey, no calling Malik-light a brat!"

The thief rolled his eyes when he noticed that Marik had finally found him and was standing right next to him. He choose not to answer and only waited until the cart that the two hikaris were in was brought to a stop and they were let out. Almost instantly, Bakura rushed to his hikari and scooped him up in his arms. Kissing his face mercilessly, he grinned when he heard Ryou squeak in protest.

"Thank goodness that little devil didn't hurt you. He might have turned you even more into a girl!"

"Bakura! You're so mean!"

The yami chuckled and was about to reply when a song began to play, a song he really hoped would never have played again. Eye wide, he turned his attention to Malik, who was grinning madly at him.

"Oh Bakuuuurrraa, I think you know what this means…"

Oh bloody hell.

He ran.

_~Dance floor~_

"Lady GaGa isn't really the type of music I really like to dance to aibou…" Yami said, his arms wrapped around his hikari's waist.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll change it soon."

_~Somewhere near the Farris Wheel~_

"~Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge, him and me will take you leather pants! Oh Ohoh Oh OHHH!~" "Come on Bakura, sing with me!"

Bakura screeched. "Get away from me!"

_~Somewhere?~_

"Hmm, I wonder where Joey is tonight?"

"Oh lay off it Tristan."

_~Dance floor~_

"Hey, it's a slow song Yami!"

"Finally."

_~By the Farris Wheel~_

"Aww my song ended!"

"But it's a slow song now. Do you wanna dance Kura?"

"I would love to, my little Ryou."

"Mariku…?"

"To the dance floor!"

_~Dance floor~_

"Hey look Yami, it's the others!"

Yami looked over as he watched the other yami and hikaris and smirked. "Oh perfect."

Bakura snorted, wrapping an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Like looking at your face brightens my day pharaoh."

Ryou tugged on the sleeve of his yami's shirt. "Come on now Kura, let's not fight. Please?"

The thief's eyes softened slightly and he nodded, wrapping his arms around his hikari's waist, much like the ex-pharaoh, and swayed to the music, his head resting against Ryou's.

Malik was about to open his mouth and speak when he felt Marik's arms wrap around his thin waist, spinning him around so they were chest to chest. "Hello there hikari-pretty."

Yami couldn't help but smile at the sight. The music really seemed to be helping the mood.

_~Kaiba's mansion~_

"Ya know Kaiba…I really would think that 12 drinks is too much but I'm too out of it to care! Hehehe!"

Kaiba's smirk was sloppy looking and lopsided but it was still there. Leaning over he reached for Joey's hand. When the blonde's hazel eyes that were foggy from the alcohol consumption looked at him, he motioned upstairs.

"Let's take this somewhere else."

_~Dance floor~_

Yami smiled as he continued to rock Yugi back and forth, even though the song was well over and everyone was leaving. The little hikari had fallen asleep on his yami's chest, the ex-pharaoh still puzzled on how he could still be standing.

Next to him, the other two pairs were in the same situation. Ryou had fallen asleep as well, his soft breathing wishing past his plush lips. Bakura was watching him, his arms wrapped around the hikari's shoulders. Even Malik was asleep, curled up in Marik's arms as the dark cradled him like a baby, normally crazy eyes soft.

"I think we should go now." Yami said softly, making sure he didn't wake up the three slumbering hikaris.

"Who's gonna drive? Last I checked, you didn't have a license pharaoh."

"Come on now tomb robber, it's just down the street."

_~The next day at Kaiba's mansion~_

The brunette was the first to awake, his eyes heavy and his head shooting pain through his brain. Rubbing his blue orbs, he groggily sat up, noticing that the sheets were slightly ruffled. Looking over to his right, he screamed at what he saw; Joey, asleep on his bed.

"Oh good lord!"

Well at least he still had clothes on…

Calming down significantly, Kaiba took the moment to notice how when the sunlight hit the blonde hair, it shone brilliantly. Almost smiling, he gently stroked the golden locks and caressed the sleeping face softly.

It wasn't until a pair of arms wrapping around his waist did his eyes go wide. Spinning around, he screamed again as he saw another figure in his bed.

"TRISTAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY MANSION!"

_~Game Shop~_

As the first rays of sunlight entered the window, the only occupant up blinked amethyst eyes. He looked down at the small figure bundled up on his chest.

He really wished that Bakura and Marik could drive, that way they weren't curled up around the house with their hikaris.

Bakura stirred in his sleep, making the pharaoh turn his attention to him. Curled in his lap, Ryou smiled and snuggled closer, the thief's twitching stopping.

"Hmmm…too fast hikari-pretty...?"

Yami chuckled as he watched Marik move around on the floor like a dog before Malik, who was curled on his chest, groaned at the movement and planted both legs on the floor, stopping Marik's squirming.

The ex-pharaoh then looked down at his own hikari. "You were right aibou. That was more fun with the tomb robber and keeper."

With a kiss on the cheek, he closed his eyes. He completely missed the small smile that appeared on Yugi's face as he snuggled closer to his yami's chest.


End file.
